Until I Return
by West FullMoon
Summary: Sequel to Until I Die. Life as Sesshoumaru knows it is about to take a turn... a deadly turn. What's an angel supposed to do? A bit of darkness...
1. Default Chapter

Until I Return

Chapter 1

I, Rin, looked down upon Mother Earth from the heavens.

I, Rin, looked down upon Japan from the heavens.

I, Rin, looked down upon the Western Lands from the heavens.

I, Rin, looked down upon _Sesshoumaru_ from the heavens.

I miss him.

It has been half a century already. It is hard to believe that half a century_ ago,_ I died of a broken heart.

Yet, here I am, looking down upon the being that cause all this pain.

Did I blame him?

No.

Demons and humans should never mix, although times have changed.

It is amazing what fifty years could do. Fifty years had trapped Inuyasha, causing him to lose all trust. For him, fifty years ago, he fell in love. Without warning, he was betrayed, and fifty years later, he fell in love with the recreation of the very woman who taught him to love.

Fifty years ago, the very thought of demons and humans mixing was a very horrid nightmare. Now, the topic was discussed often, mostly by the demons.

It was still feared of, oh yes, but the demons had lowered the pride just a bit, for they could see that their numbers were shrinking with each passing day, while humans continued to expand.

I tore my site away from the confusing earth, and instead looked around me. I was in heaven, literally.

Whiteness, the color of pureness and innocence, was all around me. I am very surprised that I got into heaven. After all, I did love a demon.

I sighed again. Life in the afterworld was so hard. I remembered when I got here. I couldn't believe it! Everybody was so nice to me, but when I told them how I died if they asked me, their mouths would drop open.

That gesture made me wonder. Did I even belong here?

**No.**

For even though I was mostly happy here, I knew I belonged on Earth.

Even then, could I really mix in with the crowd?

Probably not.

Still, I wouldn't know until I try. Therefore, I shall try with all my might.

My gaze turned to the heaven's capitol.

There, I had applied to be recreated again. There, the supreme being themselves told me that I had not met some of the requirements yet.

**Requirements:**

_Those who seek to live again must experience what it is like to be a spirit for at least fifty years. They must also serve as an angel of death for a year. Fail to meet these requirement causes the persons to lose their chance of rebirth for another fifty years._

I needed to be an angel of death. Those who take the living away from their loved ones, so the persons can spend time in heaven or hell.

How could I do that? How could I tear families apart, when mine was torn too?

Because of _him._

_For him, I will do anything._

Sesshoumaru's Point of View

I, Sesshoumaru, walked around my grounds.

I, Sesshoumaru, sniffed irritably as the scent of mating reached my delicate nose.

The thought of what my mate was doing behind my back was shameful.

Did she really think that I, the great Sesshoumaru, would not smell or even _hear_ her during her little trysts? How foolish.

One of these days, she will meet the same fate as her pups.

(Flashback)

_Mimoko was too much in pleasure to notice the dagger that her partner was unsheathing._

_"Mama!" little Mina cried, forcibly pushing her mother away._

_"Mina!" _

_"Mommy!" the girl cried as the dagger stabbed her._

_"Mina, you foolish pup! How many times do I have to tell you to stop interrupting!" Mimoko screamed._

_I heard it all, with the help of some nearby trees that provided me cover. Shameful indeed. The woman could not even appreciate the fact that her pup cared about her. Such a woman was a prostitute, and unworthy of this Sesshoumaru's attention._

_And from that day on, Sesshoumaru refused to have any more pups._

(End)

Rin's Point of View

I stared.

And stared.

And stared some more.

Then it finally sank in.

"_What did you say I have to do as the new angel of death!"_

DUN DUN DUN! Well, I am sorry for the shortness of this chapter, but hey, it IS the beginning. Please feel free to send in any ideas or comments...or complaints. But if you do send a complaint, make sure it's something more than just "This is stupid". Tell me why you think so or what I did wrong. AND USE PROPER LANGUAGE! Thank you! Nya This is West FullMoon, signing off!

May you have good waves...


	2. Inuyasha's Turn

Wow! I couldn't believe that I made some people cry! Now I feel kind of guilty… but anyways, thanks to all the reviewers who had… well, reviewed my stories! And sorry about the cliffy… :)

Until I Return

Chapter 2

I walked around the perimeter for what seemed like the millionth time. Of course, being an angel, my feet never did touch the ground. I just floated a bit. The very thought still scares me.

I sighed and leaned against a tree. Ah, how I loved trees. They're leaves gently caressed my skin, making me forget about my troubles… for about, oh, three seconds.

Then reality sunk in again.

I had my mission as a death angel.

The hunter is about to become the hunted.

_'I miss you, Sesshoumaru.'_

HUH?

Did I just think that?

No. I wasn't thinking about him!

Okay, I was. However, I didn't think about missing him right now.

Someone else thought that.

Someone else on Earth thought that…

…_And I am the only angel on Earth right now._

**Sesshoumaru's P. O. V.**

I walked around the perimeter for what seemed like the millionth time. Things sure wasn't exciting as it used to be…

…_When I still had her._

I shook my head violently. Here I was, thinking about her again. I have thought about her for the last fifty years. I still remember my promise…

…_But I couldn't find her anywhere._

**Rin's P. O. V.**

I found _him._

He was patrolling his lands like I was. I sniffed and remembered the times I went with him.

NO!

I shook my head and groaned. This was the first day of my mission and I already forgotten about my goal!

_I need to focus._

_After all, I said I'll do anything for him…_

_But this is one thing that I cannot afford to mess up._

_**Goodbye, Lord Sesshoumaru.**_

**Sesshoumaru's P. O. V.**

I stiffened and sniffed around.

_Someone is watching me._

I thought about who it could be.

Inuyasha? No, we stopped fighting…mostly.

Naraku? Dead.

Kagura? Dead.

Kanna? Dead.

Someone seeking revenge? Possibly. I do have many enemies. Then again, they must be very foolish to dare and challenge me.

Mimoko? Indisposed. Besides, she was a coward.

…Rin? Dead.

I sighed.

_Rin…Come back soon…_

**Inuyasha's P.O.V.**

Here I was, minding my own business, when I felt something.

_Danger._

I scofffed at that thought. Not likely. True, there still were many bad guys after Naraku died, but they were all so weak.

No, the danger I felt would be subtle in its ways…

_I need to warn Sesshoumaru._

I mentally shook my head.

No, I do not need to warn Sesshoumaru.

It is because of him that Rin died. And even though I wouldn't admit it, Rin was like my own child, and I know Kagome felt that way too.

Still, he did realize he made a mistake, even though it was too late.

Scrolls dedicated to the "legend" were written, and many women scoffed at Rin's actions, while others supported it.

I snorted.

_Women._

_Couldn't they just make up their minds?_

But back to the problem at hand. Should I go warn Sesshoumaru?

_Should I?_

_...For Rin's sake?_


	3. I’m Revealed…Somewhat

Thanks to everyone who reviewed! Sorry about the wait! Stupid tests and projects… Make me unable to update!

Until I Return

Chapter 3

I'm Revealed…Somewhat

_'Damn you, Sesshoumaru'_ I thought, running towards my half-brother's home. _'This wouldn't have happened if you weren't so thick!'_

"What do you want?" a growl was heard, somewhere from my right. _Sesshoumaru._

"That's none of your business," I huffed, growing tired of his attitude.

"If it was none of my business, then a) you wouldn't be this close to my home, and b) you wouldn't be searching for me," replied the voice. Grrr….I could just imagine himself smirking right now in the shadows. "I repeat again, what do you want?"

"To…warn you," I gritted out.

"Warn me about what?"

"Danger."

"I do not need you warning me about danger, half-breed," Sesshoumaru scoffed.

"Listen to me!" I snapped. "Forget about your damn pride for a moment and think about how this would affect Rin!"

I knew I had hit a nerve. My brother froze, and his eyes widened for a fraction of a second before they were normal again…cold, unfeeling…

"How would this affect _her_?" he raised an eyebrow.

Rin's P.O.V

"Sesshoumaru, Sesshoumaru," I whispered, silently following him.

**_"Where is your beloved mate?"_** I hissed venomously, darkening my eyes slightly as I watched him stop and sniff the air.

Sesshoumaru suddenly bolted in a different direction and I hastily followed him. When I reached him, I saw him 'talking' with Inuyasha. _'Inuyasha, you're still alive?'_

I inaudibly gasped as Inuyasha look straight up at me. No way! I reassured myself that he could not see me…Of course he couldn't. He is only a half-demon, after all. Only full demons could see me!

But then…why…

…_Couldn't Sesshoumaru see me?_

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V

I tensed slightly as my idiotic half-brother raise his gaze to some point above me. I spun around and saw nothing.

_Nothing?_

_Then what is Inuyasha looking at?_

I swiftly scanned the area before turning my attention back to the half-demon. Well, almost all my attention…

Inuyasha's P.O.V

Damn him, is he even listening to me! I know that he's paying half of his attention to me! I can see him focusing his other half of his attention behind me. Could he have seen what I thought I heard?

No…No, I'm being stupid. That THING doesn't exist. It's just my mind playing tricks on me. Yes, that's it, and nothing more. Besides, spirits are white, are they not?

What I saw was _dark, pure dark…_

Mimoko's P.O.V. (Wow, this will be sooo boring. Mimoko's thoughts, I mean.)

Damn that Sesshoumaru! Where is he? Does he not care for _his **beloved WIFE?**_

Grrr…at least I had some…release…before he came back. If I hadn't, I could have found myself feeling **_very_** unfufilled!

My beloved Sesshoumaru doesn't care about me…the tragedy of it all! He changed.for the worst when that WHORE (whore? The irony of it all…Mimoko's the whore!) came back into his life. FACE IT, HE CHOSE **ME**, NOT _HER_.

But nooooo…she had to go get herself dead and leave me with a worse husband than before! He no longer even PLEASURES ME daily. It USED to be daily, then it turned weekly, then it turned monthly, then it turned yearly…until it stopped. Just stopped. WHEN SHE DIED!

Unknown person's P.O.V

I hissed lightly. Things were not going as planned. I did not count on Inuyasha warning Sesshoumaru, or that unknown force intruding upon my plans.

Forget that. I wll simply have to rethink my plans, that's all. Should be simple. Soon, the reign of Lady Mimoko shall fall, Inuyasha will pay, the unknown force will cease to be a threat, and then…it will be the new Reign of Darkness.

_And with Dark Lady Rin standing by my side as I rule the world._

Not bad for an evil prodigy's plans, wouldn't you say?


	4. Note&Minichapter

AkeryouSesshoumarusMate: Aw, thanks! You are too kind!

Ren: Your name reminds me of Ren from Shaman King…thinks about it I mean, uh, thanks for reading this story!

AnimusPatronus: _Your_ name reminds me of Harry Potter…Oo I am having a trip down memory lane here…Thanks for the support!

Sango The Demon Exterminator: Wow, Sango! Awww, your review simply touched my heart. Tell your friend "thank you!" from me, please!

Xiaojian: Thanks! Luckily for me you found the sequel!

**Note: Ahem, sorry guys! I've been busy, and I've been working on some stories on And plus now I'm in eight grade...Bwahahahaha! ...Lack of sleep does this to me...**

Until I Return

Sesshoumaru's P.O.V.

"Damn you, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha yelled. I ignored him, and continued to walk around the trees.

"Are you ever going to listen to others!" Inuyasha shouted, blocking my way. "I would have thought Rin dying would have made a BIG difference!"

I frowned slightly and raised an arm. In a second, Inuyasha was choking as my claw tightened around his throat.

"Rin is NOTHING to me," I stated coolly. I had an image to keep, and a mate to destroy.

"Whatever," Inuyasha rubbed his throat. "I know you liked her, no matter what you say."

I said nothing and continued my inspection of the trees.

Rin's P.O.V.

I heard their conversation, and frowned. Sesshoumaru is still as complicated as ever.

I shook my head and scolded myself. No, I must stick to my mission!

Even so…

No, no, NO! I must stick with the mission. Remember who he is…remember….

I don't know what to think anymore.

Unknown's P. O. V. (it's absolutely EVIL!)

"Doubting yourself?" I hissed to the girl, prodding her image in my basin. I will wait in the shadows, waiting, always alert for that one perfect chance to strike.

And then we'll see if I had disappointed you, Mother.

**Yes, since I missed you guys, my fellow reviewers so much, I've decided to add a mini, mini, mini chapter to this announcement: I CANNOT USE THE INTERNET ANYMORE! I was using my dad's computer one day, and the power supply snapped, and everyone blamed it on me. I mean, COME ON, how is it my fault that the stupid power supply snapped! It could have happened to anyone! Anyways, with all the homework and extracurricular activities I have nowadays, I can't update quickly anymore. And if I manage to finish a chapter, I would have to wait until nobody's home to secretly go online and update.**

**Sorry! Life is so unfair...**

**Need to sleep now...**

**So sleepy...**

**Until next time, folks.**


End file.
